cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ingoman
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 08:53, 30 May 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff SF: TE Please simply make edits to The SuperFriends (Tournament Edition)‎ to indicate that it has been active in Round 12 as well. There is really not enough information for TE alliances, specially given round resets, to warrant separate articles for each incarnation. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:01, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII :I have to tell you, taking a hostile attitude isn't going to get you anywhere. There are numerous issues associated with the way you went about setting up the new page. First, you changed the names of the pages, from use of parentheses (The SuperFriends (Tournament Edition)‎) to colons (The SuperFriends: Tournament Edition (1st)), which should be avoided in article titles due to namespace considerations. Now, the fact that both SF:TE alliances were created by SuperFriends alliance members, regardless of the means by which this happened, makes your argument that they are unrelated wear very, very thin indeed. I am requesting that any history, government, and team information be added to the current article, as the alliances are very much related, and creating a new article for each incarnation of a TE alliance would cause extreme redundancy, since every single round reset creates a new incarnation of an alliance. Thank you for your time and edits. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:12, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII ::No, I would be happy if you respectfully added the new information to the old article. If you opt to "obliterate" it, or if you continue to act in a hostile manner, I will take administrative action against you under CN:VANDAL and Wikia's civility protocols. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:18, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII :::Alright, since you're so adamant that there is a difference between two alliances with the same name founded by members of the same SE alliance bloc, I'll bite here: make a new article under a title that doesn't violate our naming conventions. I recommend The SuperFriends (2nd Tournament Edition alliance). Assuming this accurately illustrates that there is a difference, I'll take care of creating the disambiguation page and redirects and the like. However, I'll have you know that if you'd've started out by not renaming the original article to a new title, immediately engaging me in a hostile manner, and subsequently accusing me of showing bias specifically against you in my moderation decisions, you'd find you'd have a lot less difficulties in this endeavor. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:26, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII ::::Also, there is really no need to make a new section for every message you opt to leave on my talk page. You can add indented comments like these by simply clicking the "edit this page" link. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:28, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII :::::Yes, I can understand the frustration there. And I do apologize if I seemed too belligerent on the matter myself. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:34, Quartidi, 4 Messidor CCXVIII